TF2: The CEASE Files
by Nostalgic 1
Summary: AU. Life on Earth was made to be simple, even though there are so many mysteries about it. Many people have wondered "Is life really so simple for humanity? Are we alone in life?" People live their whole lives without knowing the whole truth. There are answers to these questions though, but not all of them are...friendly. And that's where C.E.A.S.E. comes in...
1. Prologue File

TF2: The C.E.A.S.E. Files

Prologue File: Case Summary

So much of life we have learned about… and so much of it remains unknown…knowing this, humans have traveled far and wide to learn of it and put what they've uncovered to proper use. This story is but one example as to show how far humanity can go… and what they do with what they have learned about the unknown, boldly achieving and witnessing beyond the wildest dreams… and nightmares…of the people. This story begins with one thing.

Echoes…echoes within a dark room… echoes of footsteps nearing some dimly glowing sections of the room, where a group of individuals wait the one who approaches them. The footsteps then stop, with the man who was making them in front of the glowing pedestals where five people of importance sat at, with a light coming down from above on the figure who was walking.

The man in the middle spoke from his desk at the top, speaking to the one who arrived "I am proud to see that you have come as far as you did."

"Thank you, sir." The other man replied with a salute.

The first man went on "It has been some time since you last saw action, but we all know you've been staying sharp over the years. And now that you have proven yourself ready to lead… it is now time for you. It is time to assemble… a new generation. Are you prepared, Agent Hillwalk?"

"Yes sir, I have readied myself clearly and decisively." Hillwalk answered.

"Excellent. Regarding your recent performance in and out of missions, the higher ups have given you to select your soon to be team, and as such, you will all see things beyond your imagination, when you're assembled. As you know though, THEY do not rest. May you act swiftly and efficiently."

Hillwalk replied "I shall, and I even have already selected the members of my team."

"Splendid. I know you'll do well." The man responded.

Hillwalk assured as he tipped his red captain hat "I will."

The light shining down on him went out, and as Hillwalk turned away, he walked in the opposite direction, with a sliding door opening up to reveal a bright light at the end…

 **Author's note**

 **At long last, I am back from my hiatus. I'm going to get things back in business like it used to be. Anyway in this story, I will be describing characters based of off the TF2 classes on the exact names of the cosmetics they are wearing. The rest will be OCs entirely, and have their own look. We'll get more officially into the story in Chapter 1, so stay tuned.**


	2. File 1: The Assembly

File 1: The Assembly

 _'This is Freakin Unbelievable, what is going on here?'_

This was the thought of a young adult male as he was being driven around in an armored military vehicle with U.S. military soldiers inside with him. The man was annoyed, being cramped up and escorted by shady looking men was not according to his wild and carefree style. He decided to look out the small, rectangular glass window, and he could see that he was in a vast, forest area, with dusk being present in the night sky as the sun had almost gone down completely.

He then pronounced "This sucks! Where am I being taken to?"

A soldier replied "That is classified information. You will not know until we have arrived at our destination. Until then, be on your best behavior, or there will be consequences."

The young man quietly growled to himself, being bored out of his mind. He had no idea who these people were, and why they were interested in him. All he knew was that it was because of this "captain" he met, who was persuasive with a certain offer. He was a wild man who was a thrill seeker, and the captain assured him that he would receive just that. The man in charge also said something about protecting the people within civilization itself, which although he didn't show it much, he never backs down from sticking up for people.

A few more hours passed, and then the man could see that he had arrived at a wide base of some sort with its bright lights on, as the car had stopped in front of a strong, thick metal gate. The driver talked to the security guard in the security booth, and the guard pressed some buttons on a panel in the booth, causing the gate to slide open to the left. The vehicle then drove through the gate, and a back door hatch opened up. The man and the soldiers all walked out, with the young man saying "Ugh, we're here…finally."

The young man wore black pants, long white socks, slick black running shoes, a blue Big Mann on Campus sports shirt, wrapped bandages around his palms, a Front Runner headset, and some Deus Specs to top off his look.

He then proceeded to follow four soldiers through some large, steel doors, which revealed a big and long hallway. When he got to the end…he got the sight of his life. The young man could see many people moving across a technologically advanced base of operations, with a long, sleek, metallic service desk in front of him on the opposite side of the room, which had two large screens above it. To his left and right were large, steel doorways that led to the other areas of the base, with some closed, and others opened which revealed long hallways, with doors and a different path on each wall. In front of him was some sort of security booth that was spread out in a line almost across the entire room, which had some guards hold metal detectors and make sure the laser technology that scanned those going through were functioning and showed nothing suspicious, while other guards were working at some computers at a desk near each booth. Plus, there were rows of red, comfortable looking seats near and along the walls of the large lobby.

After he and the soldiers who escorted him went through the booths, the young man saw the captain he met a few days ago, walking towards him from the northeast corner of the room. The captain wore a red Team Captain hat, a Classified Coif, black pants and shoes, and a Hitt Mann Badge, which was a high ranking award for those high up in the military.

"Welcome Mr. Glider. We've been expecting you." The captain welcomed after he got right in front of the young man and offered his right hand to shake.

Glider shook the man's hand in turn and simply said "Uh…thanks. Where am I?"

"You are in V.U.A. HQ. Also known as the Valiant Union of Arms. I'll tell you more about the details about it and why you're here after we've gone to the meeting place."

Two soldiers continued with them, but the other two left when the captain told them "You're dismissed."

It was just Glider, the captain, and the other two soldiers as they walked down the northeast hallway. It was a five minute walk, but when they finally reached near the end, they turned to a door to the right, and the captain opened it. The captain told the remaining two soldiers to stand outside and guard. The captain and Glider went in, and he saw what looked to be a waiting room of some sort, with a glass table in front of him, with two long green couches to the left and right of the table. Past those was a well-polished, small kitchen like area with a coffee maker and a refrigerator. To the right corner of the room was an open doorway that led to a small bathroom. And on the couches, he saw seven other men who looked like an odd group.

The first man was to the left. He wore a Texas Ten Gallon hat, a reddish brown Dogfighter jacket, Texas Half-Pants with real gray pants underneath, gray boots, and a pair of goggles. He looked rather relaxed, with a simple smile on his face as he laid back on the couch with his hands behind his head.

The second man was to the right, and Glider thought he was one of the weirdest in the room. He was wearing a black gas mask while also wearing a Flamboyant Flamenco. He also wore an oriental piece of clothing called the Sengoku Scorcher, which was an odd mix with his Mexican clothing. The rest of him just looked like he was wearing a red pyro suit, save for the black boots that went with it. This man was using a balloon to shape it into something. He noticed it was a plane, and then Glider saw him take out a lighter and set it on fire. The balloon plane shot across the room, with the odd pyro clapping his hands with glee, without bothering anyone until it was burnt to a crisp. Then the pyro just went to twiddling his thumbs.

The third man was to the right, and this one also looked weird to see in a place like this. He wore a Buccaneer's Bicorne, a black eye patch, a black battle vest with gray box at the waist and grenade like bombs attached to the left and right of his chest, with a blue suit under the vest. He also wore Teufort Tooth Kicker shoes, and a Liquor Locker, although Glider did not know what that treasure chest was or much of anything else this man wore. The man looked a bit upset though, but not looking at anyone in particular in the room. He was also the only African man in the room.

The fourth man looked like he had come from a Shakespearean play. He was wearing Charmer's Chapeau hat, a Party Phantom mask, a red Exorcizor suit, and black gloves and gloves. This man was simply drinking from a cup of tea with a calm expression on his face.

The fifth and sixth ones looked like hunters and sat next to the third man. The fifth man wore a red Anger hood, a red Austrauacatraz Birdman shirt, brown pants, and boots actually quite similar to the third man's but with what looked like Native American markings.

The sixth man was large and strong. He wore a Bear Necessities hood, a red Heavy Lifter shirt, an ammo belt around his chest and black pants and boots. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but the fifth man noticed and whispered something in his ear, easing his expression.

The last man, who was on the right, looked a bit freaky. He wore a Nunhood, a Blighted Beak, a German looking shirt, which was the Das Fantzipantzen, and medic coat. He also saw that the last man was reading a book on studies about biology.

Mr. Glider had no idea what exactly all of them were wearing, save for the Texan man, and why they were dressed like that.

The captain whispered to him "Have a seat."

Glider complied and he sat next to the Texan.

The captain stated "Good evening, gentlemen. I am Captain John Hillwalk, I have been recently promoted to team captain, who serves under the V.U.A. I have served it for a total of twenty years. You are all probably wondering why you're here. Well, I'll be blunt with you and cut to the chase, HQ needs a new team to help take care of its business, and I have handpicked you all to become its members. I just need all of you to see someone who has to give the final evaluation, and we'll be set to go."

"So, what exactly are we here for?" The Texan questioned.

Hillwalk replied "Well, let's just say the V.U.A. needs you to take care of…special targets."

"What do you mean?" Glider asked.

"I can't go into many details, but we're confident you all can get the job done. All you need is the official seal of approval, which means you will be meeting with the general in ten minutes." Informed Hillwalk.

The big man whispered to the man in the red hood, and they began a whispered discussion. Then the pirate man asked "So, what really is the V.U.A.?"

"I can't tell you everything, but what I can tell you is that is, as I've told all of you, that it is also called the Valiant Union of Arms. It has members from all across the globe, works for the U.N., founded in America, and has some of the most advanced technology in the world."

"Interesting." The beaked man grinned.

Hillwalk was about to proceed until there was a knock on the door. A woman wearing a black business suit and tie, black high heeled shoes, and an ID badge came into and looked at the whole room for a moment. She had long, silky, straight blond hair, tied in a ponytail, rich blue eyes that looked just like the ocean, and a figure what most men would be attracted to.

 _'Damn, she looks hot!'_ Glider thought to himself.

"Gentlemen," the woman began "the general requests you come now. He says he will see you shortly after you arrive at the meeting room."

Hillwalk replied "Thank you. Let's go, men."

They then all left the room, following the blond haired agent. Glider had a charmed look on his face that no one else saw, but when he noticed it, he made himself stop it. He also noticed how this agent talked with what sounded like a Russian accent.

They walked into the door at the end of the northeastern hallway. Once through, they were in a large empty hanger that looked like a place soldiers would gather at regularly. At the opposite end was a stage, and to the left and right were metal stairways leading to a square observation room. They walked up the left stairway and got into the observation room after going through the door. There was a large round desk with a serious looking old man at the end. He wore a green army suit with a red tie, a green general hat, a bunch of medals on the right side of his suit jacket and black, well-polished shoes. He also had grey hair, a well shaved grey beard, and calm yet firm brown eyes. He was looking at some papers he was putting into a black briefcase to his left, until he saw the people he was expecting to see arrive at the opposite end of the room. He put down the papers he held and closed the briefcase before setting it next to his seat on the floor.

"Hillwalk, good to see you. I take it the men behind you are the ones you told me of?"

"Yes sir." Hillwalk replied with a short salute "Allow me to introduce you to the team. Mr. Stone, you're up first."

The Texan walked up next to Captain Hillwalk, who began his introductions. "This is Clayton Stone. He comes from Houston, Texas and has the greatest college graduate degrees America has ever seen. He used to be in the Houston Police Department, and is an expert when it comes to identifying and using basic western shotguns. What's really impressive as that he's able build things that can really turn the tables on troublemakers, which were very handy when he and the rest of the department were dealing with a nasty gang riot. First, he can make a sentry device which can obliterate waves of obstacles in less than a minute. He can also make a dispenser device which can heal wounds, burns, or even poison with ease as long as they're not dead. And finally, he can make two teleporter devices which can allow for quick travel, which I also heard he was capable of putting them on automatic and they can fly to distant places on their own, allowing people to access places without him having to lift another finger when he has them out. This man is an excellent strategist, in fact one thing a bit funny about him is that he's so good that he can set up some sort of relaxing contraption when he's sure enough that he has everything under control with his machines, and this is almost always the case. He's known to be a very dependable man."

"Interesting." The general remarked.

Clayton left and then the pyro came up. "This here is Mexico's Jabali Salvaje Caliente, or Wild Hot Boar, as translated in English. He's a pyromaniac who first became famous in Mexico when he burned down a bunch of abandoned buildings there. No one was ever hurt, but he got in a lot of trouble with building companies and other businesses. The authorities tried going after him, but he pretty much always got away, some in comical fashions. There was one time he was caught and he was admitted into a local asylum that was known for good security. He escaped though by using a making a makeshift flamethrower, after making burning words on his cell wall to "Leave him alone." Anyway, although he was a bit of a loon, he never hurt people and was surprisingly good with people. His reputation became infamous, and he soon set up a private, underground business where he was hired to burn down abandon buildings. He's usually gentle and silly in nature, but if people either hurt him or someone else enough, he'll barbecue them, but this rarely happens. He prefers either being called Boar or Blazer, but prefers to be called Boris by friends as he views it as a social and humorous play on his name. We don't know much else about him, and he refuses to take his mask off in public. We had to make a deal to get him to join, and part of it was promising that we would not take his mask off, unless it was an emergency."

The pyro spoke a few cheery mumbles through his mask, plus waved at the general before rejoining the small crowd behind Captain Hillwalk.

The general asked "What did he say?"

"Well…we usually have to talk through body language and tone when speaking to him. I think he said that it was nice to meet you." Captain Hillwalk mentioned.

 _'This is getting weirder by the minute…'_ Glider thought.

The pirate looking man came up next and said "Argh! Ahoy, good general!"

 _'I rest my case._ ' Glider thought again.

Hillwalk put his palm on his forehead, while the others in the group either rolled their eyes or tried to stop themselves from laughing.

Then the captain continued with a sigh "Uh yeah…and this Ian Mason. He comes from Scotland and as you can see, is obsessed with dressing and acting like a pirate. He is the owner of a small, yet fast salvaging ship he made with his father called "The Reef Knight." He has a strong love for the sea, and is known to go into waters that are even regarded as personal property by governments around the world, which means he gets in trouble with their coast guards and navies too. He makes a living by either stealing from other pirates or by salvaging whatever he finds in the ocean and then selling it. Sometimes he works for the navies and he captures other pirates in exchange for money too. There are also times when he returns peoples belongings that were stolen by other pirates, free of charge. He also does have an alcohol problem, but strangely enough, he's never gotten in trouble with it. He's a bit…different, but he's a good sailor and fighter. He'll make a good addition."

"Argh, thanks for the vote of confidence, me captain." Ian thanked before going back into the group.

Hillwalk then looked at the man with the fancy mask and suggested "How about we introduce him to you next?"

"Very well." The masked man replied.

The captain went on with the general "I think you'll be impressed with this one sir. This is the one and only Enigma himself."

"What!? As in the notorious international spy!? How on earth did you get him to join!?" The general exclaimed.

"Well, much like Boris, he and I made a deal, although it's a bit different. Anyway, as you know, he's a legend of the underground. He's an expert at outwitting, outmaneuvering, and outclassing any type of security structure. He's a master of disguise, a pro at sabotage, and a master at hand to hand combat and wielding bladed objects. He's also of course a very good pistol user, and he has a watch that he can use to stay invisible for as long as he pleases. Not much else is to say about him. His past is a complete mystery, and like Boris, we made a deal not to take off his mask. We also had to guarantee some other more important things than that, but that's about it."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're letting dangerous criminals and vigilantes to join your team? Isn't that a bit unsafe? And besides, I never been involved with that kind of stuff." Glider interjected.

The captain said "Well, you see, we need the best of the best that we can get to join, and besides, this way we can keep a close eye on them too. If they misbehave, then they'll be overtaken and sent straight to prison. These people are good, but they're not that good. Plus, we have blackmail."

Glider responded by saying "I see…" Then he thought _'What kind of place is this!?'_

After Enigma left, the two hooded hunters came up and then Hillwalk went on.

"These are the Fieldwell Brothers. The one with the red hood is Gary Fieldwell and the one with the bear hood is Cliff Fieldwell. They both come from Australian and Native American parents, and make the most incredible hunters known in the outlaw world. What makes both of them so interesting is that despite the fact that we live in a world of technology, these two use only natural resources to outmaneuver authorities and even trick satellites into thinking they're something they're not. If you're wondering why I mentioned satellites, let's just say they broke into a military base in Idaho and wrecked the base as it was later found polluting the environment, although they mostly did this with weapons they stole from the base. This separate issue was resolved in a private court, and the men responsible for the pollution were sentenced for risking military resources to criminals and pollution were sent to prison. Anyway, these brothers are both wild men and prefer eating what they gather or hunt, but interestingly, they hardly ever use modern weapons, and they always hunt in a legal fashion. Gary uses a bow and arrows, while Cliff uses traps and bear gauntlets, which he says are called Warrior's Spirit, or something like that. The only other thing is that they were also being pursued by the government was for trespassing on land, which they think should be free to dwell on. Lastly, they're from the Native American Crow Reservation in Montana."

"I see, interesting." The general responded "But, what weapons from the military did they take?"

"Cliff took a Brass Beast machine gun and Gary took a Hitman's Heatmaker sniper rifle. One deal we made with them for joining us is that they had legal ownership of the guns." Hillwalk informed.

"Ok, I suppose they can keep the weapons then for joining us and stopping the polluters, even though they did go too extreme with that case."

The two brothers went back to where they stood and then the beaked masked man came up next.

"This is Hugh Diefenbach. He's a former serial killer and grave robber from Germany, which earned him the name the Grim Geier, or Grim Vulture as it's translated to English. He used to kill victims he viewed as "a plague" for some reason which he won't talk about, and then dissect them so he could learn about and experiment with human biology. He's an expert poison maker and has excellent doctor skills, with his greatest achievement being his Medigun, which can heal people with its charges. He ran into one of our agents a few years back, and they had a fight. The agent was not hurt and he captured Hugh, but sadly a passerby was not so fortunate. He was thrown in prison and was scheduled to be sentenced to death, but then I offered him a position and in exchange for a lifetime for helping us, he could live. He accepted. Hugh also used to be business partners with Enigma." Hillwalk informed.

"Wait, you also hired a serial killer!? Why the hell did you think you would need a creep like that!? What do you need us to do!?" Glider yelled.

Hugh stared at Glider with his mask, and then Hillwalk said "I'll tell you all after I introduce you. When I do, things will make more sense."

"Ok, but this better be worth it."

Glider then came up to Hillwalk after Hugh went back to his spot, and the captain said "And last but not least is Nick Glider. He's pro skateboard athlete and daredevil. His speed and agility have earned him the title of one of the best athletes in the world. He's a fan of baseball and he is also a radio DJ. He's from Los Angeles, California, and I never would have invited him until I learned of the day when he stopped a massive bank heist with just a baseball bat and a platform trolley by himself."

"Yeah, but did you need those soldiers to just haul me off the street and into their armored truck?" Nick asked.

"Sorry son, it was part of classified procedure." Hillwalk said. Then the captain went on "Anyway men, this is General Reginald Turflock. He's the commander of the V.U.A."

"It's great to meet you all. We need some new blood in this establishment, especially for the assignment you could all be about to embark on." The general stated.

Nick replied "Uh, thanks. But what exactly does the V.U.A. do?"

General Turflock ordered "Captain Hillwalk, I think it would be ok to show them now."

"What about your decision to make them members?" The captain wondered.

"I need to talk with some people first about the recruits, but you can show them around. I'll call you back when I'm ready to announce my decision." The general replied.

"Yes sir!" The captain replied with a salute.

The nine men then walked over to the door they came through, with the blonde haired agent standing next to it.

"Gentlemen," Hillwalk began "this is Agent Natascha Alkaev. She's from Russia and is one of the V.U.A.'s top agents. She's also one of two of the General's personal right hand men, or woman in this case."

"It was nice getting to know you all," Natascha remarked "I hope you enjoy the tour Captain Hillwalk will take you on. I must stay with the general right now and assist him with some reports, but I'm sure we'll meet again."

The nine men walked out of the room and down the metal stairs. Hillwalk led the men across the hanger and down into the northwestern hallway. After walking a ways, they took a right down one section, and then right down another one. On the left wall, they came up to what looked like a high tech elevator door with an ID card reader to the right of it. John reached into his right pocket, pulled out his card, and slid it through the slot on the reader. The small screen on the top flashed green, and the elevator opened up, allowing the men to walk inside. When they were all in, Nick noticed that there were buttons to the left that showed the levels of the building, with three being above the main floor and four being beneath it. The captain pressed the button leading to the second floor basement. The elevator went down until it reached its stop. The doors slid open, and the nine men saw they were in a security room of sorts. There were enclosed security offices to the left and right each with a guard, computer, and security monitors. Plus there were five cameras spread out across the room, with one in each four corners and the last looking down a hallway with gates on the other side of the room. Captain Hillwalk went up to the window of the booth on the left and showed his ID. The security guard saw the ID, and nodded for him to go through. The gates up ahead all sorts of colorful lasers preventing anyone, or anything, from entering or leaving. The guard shut them down though through his computer, which allowed them access to the large hallway. The nine men walked down the large hallway, which was a bit dark and echoed a bit when they were walking down it, moving towards a light at the other end. When the men walked through the other end of the hallway, they saw the most unbelievable sight they had ever seen, which astounded them all.

What they had walked into looked like something out of science fiction. It looked like a prison filled with beings of unbelievable appearance. The eight newcomers could see there were ghosts, zombies, aliens, and other unfamiliar monsters held up in the cells, with some having necessities for ones that needed sustenance, with the monsters being able to be seen through the clear, blue, laser like doors which covered the entire entrance to each cell.

Many of them said something in response.

"Crikey!"

"Hoowee! That's a herd of creatures more expensive than all the animals in every zoo."

"Sweet Davey Jones' locker!"

"MMMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!"

"Astounding! What marvelous specimens! I think I will learn a lot here!"

As for Nick, he simply said "Holy Crap…..where are we?"

Hillwalk went in front of the eight newcomers, and he said "Men, this is what the V.U.A. does. You see, there are many types of living things out there in the world which humanity does not know of and understand. A lot of them though do not tend to be friendly though, so the V.U.A. is known in certain parts of governments around the world to hunt down and capture monsters that disturb the peace."

"You mean like in sci-fi shows and movies?" Nick responded.

"A crude and stereotypical example, Mr. Glider, but yes, much like that." The captain told him.

"And how long has the V.U.A. been doing this?" Nick asked further.

"Since its establishment in America in 1786, but its origins are a story for another time. Anyway, as you all can see gentlemen, many beings are locked up here and stored so that they could be studied upon and reasoned with so that they can be on good terms with the human race, with many coming from the many stories and myths told by our race throughout our generations. There have been some cases in which have been released on good terms, but the government makes sure those released are kept under wraps until the U.N. thinks it's time to introduce these secret life forms to the public, although there are some which are psychologically incapable for making peace, and for them, we have to take them out. Our prison is made with the finest technology to hold back and contain supernatural and extraterrestrial species."

Nick just kept his jaw dropped in amazement and then went back to looking around the prison. Another things he and the others could see were security guards armed with hi-tech guns, scientists using gadgets to study and communicate with other species, small lifts and stairs leading to higher levels of the prison and other hi-tech devices along the walls.

After five more minutes of walking around the prison, Hillwalk said "Alright men, let's continue the tour."

The newcomers followed Hillwalk all the way back to the elevator, got inside, and Hillwalk pressed the button that led to the third floor.

After they got there and the doors to the elevator opened up, they saw that they were in lobby of some sort, with comfortable looking rows of seats across the room. There were some doors on the other side, and they went through them, seeing a large laboratory with hi-tech gadgets, equipment, tools, potions, chemicals, and other things spread out across the various tables, with many lab coat wearing scientists at the tables, and moving across the large lab.

As they walked through the laboratory, Hillwalk said "This here of course is our laboratory. It's here where new weapons and new scientific advancements are made. Most advancements are usually used to improve security and well-being at the V.U.A., or used to secretly to benefit humanity under the guise of being developed by other people and companies. The discoveries in supernatural and extraterrestrial knowledge are incredible, and are a vital part in the V.U.A. Let me introduce you to some important people."

After going through an open door way at the other end of the room, they were in a lab room with desks that had many technological and biology equipment and tools set up for study, plus some open books. There was a chalk board on the right corner of the room that had many advanced equations written on it. On the other end of the room was a wood desk, which looked like something belonging in an office, but was also very well made. It had some paper work, books and a few other random objects on it. Behind it was a black, leather, rotating office chair. In the middle of the room though were four people talking to each other.

The first was a woman on the right with long dark red hair and green eyes, who wore a red sweater underneath her lab coat, and black business casual pants with high heels. She was next to a man to the left, talking with the other two people in lab coats. He had short, neatly combed brown hair, and brown eyes, who wore a yellow shirt under his lab coat, plus casual brown pants with a belt and brown business casual shoes, and some glasses.

The third was a man around Nick's age, who had short black hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses over them too. He wore a green sweater under his lab coat, and also sand colored pants with blue sneakers.

The last man was an elderly man, who really made a fitting look for a scientist. He had white, spiky facial hair on his face except for his chin, vivid green eyes which were also covered by glasses, and some hi-tech goggles on what seemed to be a bald spot on his head. As for his clothes, he wore a brown shirt under his lab coat, with some pens and a small gadget in the front left shirt pocket, plus he wore blue pants with black shoes.

Once Hillwalk was up to the four other people in the room, he mentioned "Ah, I see there are two other people here I was planning to introduce you all to. This saves us a place to visit." He then introduced the people on the right "Everyone, this is Dr. Janet Hall and Dr. Nate Baker. They are in charge of the medical ward on the first floor basement."

Baker proclaimed "Oh, I heard we were getting possible new members, I guess you're them. You look rather unique and capable."

"Quite, welcome to the V.U.A." Ms. Hall added "As Captain Hillwalk said, we are in charge of the medical ward, healing agents who get any ailments or injuries, be them normal or abnormal. The abnormal ones are a bit hard to treat, but you have nothing to worry about, we hardly have any deaths when people come to our place of work, and we just received more information on how to treat more abnormal health issues thanks to the head professor."

Hillwalk then introduced the man on the left and the elderly one in the center. "Alright, next up we have Head Professor Jeremy Fogsden and his assistant, Mike Shepherd. The Mr. Fogsden is responsible for many of the V.U.A.'s achievements and is one of the smartest men in the world. A lot of what you see in the V.U.A. is thanks to his contributions."

"Oh, you flatter me to much Johnny boy. Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" The head professor replied.

 _'Is this guy a professor or an old man who thinks he's Santa Clause? I mean seriously, who laughs like that?'_ Nick thought to himself.

"Well, you do deserve it sir. You have done so much amazing things." Shepherd mentioned.

The professor then said "Ah, well enough of that. I just thought I'd let you know that since you will most likely joining the V.U.A., I am making preparations for those who don't have weapons and modifications for those who do so you can deal with any unfriendly company, if you know what I mean."

Nick responded "Oh uh, thanks. Yeah, considering what we all have seen today, we know what you mean."

"Perfect," Professor Fogsden smiled "although if there is no ok, we will have to take some "measures"…..which is just a concoction that will make all of you lose consciousness and then make you wake up and giving you amnesia about the events in the V.U.A., plus what feels like a bad hangover as an unintentional side effect. Ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

 _'Well if I don't get chosen, at least I'll be inspired not to get drunk more.'_ Nick thought.

Suddenly, a cellphone rang. Hillwalk took his out of his pocket and answered it, saying "Yes sir?"

The captain paused for a moment until he said "Ok then, right away sir."

He hung up the cellphone and put it back in his right pocket, saying "Ok men, let's go back. The general has made his decision. Let's move back up."

"Nice meeting you all." The professor said with a wave and smile.

The nine men walked out of the lab to go back to General Turflock.

When they got back up, the general was in the hanger on the stage along with Agent Alkaev.

He then announced "Well, I've done my review and talked with other important people about this decision. All of you have incredible skills, perhaps among the best we've seen. I would also say though that you are each wild, and in each of your own ways lack discipline, with the exception of Captain John Hillwalk, and you will all need to find out how to work as a team in order to be effective here. However, you all also have the guts and determination to actually go along with what has been going on so far. Upon finishing my review, I think there could very well be issues that will come about due to your wild backgrounds, but I also know that each and every one of you do not quit things easily, no matter what, which has led you all to become the amazing men you are all now, and that's just what the V.U.A. needs. So congratulations, you are all now official members of the V.U.A., and you have been placed into Captain Hillwalk's team, which has been known for its incredible reputation during past generations. That team is called C.E.A.S.E."

With the exception Hugh and Enigma, who only nodded in response, everyone else who just joined was moved with awe and excitement, joining an incredible organization in their eyes. Then Nick thought of something, and he told his new superior "Thanks a lot, uh, sir. But what does C.E.A.S.E. stand for?"

"A good question, Mr. Glider. What it stands for is Central Earth Alien and Supernatural Enforcers." General Turflock answered. Then he also mentioned "There will be some men outside the right corridor behind you, who will escort you to your new quarters. You will each be receiving special equipment for your membership here at the V.U.A., so that you can handle missions efficiently. You will all begin your first mission tomorrow. Until then, you are all dismissed and free to enjoy the rest of your night here."

"Thank you for your time and decision, sir." Hillwalk saluted, with his new subordinates doing the same.

As they walked over towards the exit of the hanger, the general began thinking to himself.

 _'They have good potential, I'm sure they'll do very well in the V.U.A. I'll have to congratulate Hillwalk later on selecting such a capable team. Although…..with all of the increased activity that has been reported, I wonder if they will be able to deal with HIM one day…'_

 **Author's note: And the first chapter is finally here! Sorry if took a little long, college has been a bit stressful lately. But anyway, the next chapter will introduce a few more elements to the story, and finally some action too. This story is also built by the fact that the world has not actually seen the capabilities of TF2 mercenaries, but will fight much like the, along with a few special additions. If you're wondering why Heavy is not Russian, let's just say there's a twist to that. There will also be a surprise I intend to show you all later, but for some, I would think it may be obvious with them. Anyway, feel free to write a review if you'd like. See you all later.**


End file.
